1. Scope of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for calling birds and game animals. While useful in calling a variety of animals and waterfowl, it is particularly adapted for use in calling ducks.
2. Prior Art
Game calls have been used for years by hunters, photographers, bird watchers, and others to attract birds such as waterfowl and other animals to the location of the caller. Better call results are achieved through practice, skill and the expertise of the caller. Various advances have been made over time to better imitate the sounds of the actual animals more closely. For example, in the present art, a call is made in two pieces so that it can be disassembled to permit modification and tuning of the reed. However, accumulation of moisture from condensate, saliva, and spittle between the reed and tone board surface causes calls typical of this type to malfunction, particularity in cold weather. The moisture from condensate, saliva, and spittle mutes or distorts the tone of the call, makes the call erratic, or in extreme cases, makes the call inoperable. This invention modifies the design of the tone board to prevent moisture from accumulating which would otherwise reduce the effectiveness of the call.
Examples of game calls of this prior art type are described in U.S. Pat,. No. 3,406,479 to Faulk and U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,201 to Sceery. Faulk and Sceery show and describe a central groove in the tone board adjacent to the reed. Ledge in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,800 describes flaring the central groove in the tone board to reduce back pressure and quickens remove of moisture build up from the tongue portion of the call.
Knight in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,903 shows and describes the use of an O-Ring seal between the mouthpiece and the sound assembly to prevent air from flowing through the joint between those members. Sceery in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,201 describes making the mouthpiece from a resilient material, preferably rubber, and provides a raised circular rib on the sound assembly that engages the mouthpiece to provide a similar function.